Mobility scooters are now popular means of transport for the elderly or infirm. They are heavy battery powered vehicles with a low centre of gravity, and typically utilise three or four wheels. Due to the weight of these scooters, transport to different locations is problematic. It is impossible for an elderly or infirm user to lift such a scooter into their car without significant assistance. As such, personal transport of such a scooter is typically not undertaken.
Furthermore, delivery of a new scooter often occurs by van or truck, and typically these vehicles do not have motorised or mechanically driven ramps to aid loading and unloading of the heavy scooter. As a consequence, injuries to the delivery person or persons can often occur whilst manually lifting the scooter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a solution to this problem which can be utilised in both domestic and commercial environments in order to safely and efficiently load and unload a first smaller vehicle from a second larger vehicle.